Rias and Issei Fanfiction
by Johnjorgensen
Summary: I'm back guys, to stay.
1. chapter 1

Rias Gremory is the best thing to ever happen in my life. Ever since peace has come over the demon relm, she's been in my bed every night. I haven't made any moves on her yet but tonight is the night.

Here I lay in bed waiting for her to get ready for bed. I never know what she's going to come out in, but it's always sexy. But tonight she came out in just a button up shirt with half the buttons undone. I pretend I'm asleep, and so she just pulls up the cover and lays beside me. She puts her arm around me, chest on my back and wraps one leg around me. I can feel her bare skin on most of my body, it's so soft and smooth. I can already feel myself getting hard.

I turn around in her arms and see her staring at me. I feel myself blush a lot at this point looking at her beautiful face. She asks me, "will anything happen tonight?"

I lift my hand and place it on her butt, she jumps at the feel of this and gets red. After seeing this, I get really confident. I start to rub my hand up and down the side of her leg. I love seeing her face when she gets real flustered. Then I stick out my tounge and flick her nipple. It has a big giggle followed by a loud moan.

"After all this talk about wanting to get it on, and your this flustered already?"

She gets a big sadistic smile on her face, then put her leg between mine. Now my bulge is clearly on her leg. She giggles and gets red in the face while starting to poke at it. Then she puts her index finger on the tip and shakes it. My whole body stops and is unable to move, I'm completely under her control.

"Does this feel good?", she asks with a cute wink.

"It feels... incredible."

She blushes and starts to massage my shaft. At this point, I can't stand it and let out a big moan. Her face turns blood red, she then she starts to nibble on the bulge from the outside of my underwear. I know she's just trying to tease me, we'll it's not going to work. So I take my finger and press in on her nipple. She leans back her head and moans the sexiest sound I've ever heard. With her head still back, I pull down my pants and show my hard shaft. She puts her head back down, her eyes widen as she sees my fully erect penis. It is only inches away from her face, I wonder what she'll do.


	2. Chapter 2

My thing is now straight in front of her face and she's just staring at it.

Then she smiles, "I found the white Dragon."

My heart beat gets faster, and my face gets red as an apple. I don't know why that made me even more turned on. Then my shaft got even harder from hearing that and poked her on the nose.

"Oh my," she giggles and gets red, "well what to do with you white dragon."

She takes her hand and wraps it around my thing and squeezes. Maybe it was because it was Rias but, I cam just a little. She looks up with a little pre cum on her cheek and smiles.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to...," I couldn't think of the right words to say.

"Why are you this turned on by me issei?"

I didn't know how to answer that so suddenly.

"I just... It's because...I...love you!"

What the hell did I just say, talk about choking under pressure. Well it's not a lie, I do love her. I'm to scared to look at her, but the I look down at her. Her face is the cutest thing I have ever seen. It has a big grin with bright pink cheeks.

"It's a wierd place to say the first I love you, but I love you too issei, more than you can ever imagine." My heart feels like it's about to go out.

"I'm sorry, I just got caught up in the moment... but I do love you, more than life itself."

We both look at each other for a good 5 minutes not saying anything. Then she grabs my face and smashes it against her. Tounges are flying everywhere, our bodies grinding against each. I forgot I still had my thing out, and I was rubbing it all over her. She seemed to really like it, while we where kissing she liked to rub it on her clit.

"When are you going to stop teasing me and put it in?"

"I'm ready when you are... I love you."

" You don't have to say it all the time...dummy" She has the cutest shy face ever.

She then pushes me down and grabs my extremely hard rod. She's look at me and takes of the rest of my clothes. Now where both in the flesh. My body is unfortunately nothing compared to hers, but she didn't care. I look at her shiny perfect skin and decide to stop holding back. I take my tounge like a wild animal and lick her chest all over. Sucking her nipples, flicking them and got kinky and started to bite. Her body feels like she's going crazy, she keeps moving her hips toward my croch just begging for it. Who am I to deny her request?


	3. Chapter 3

She seems like she's all ready to get started, but when I try to start she stops me. She grabs my thing really tight and looks me in the eye with a face of sorrow.

"what's wrong?"

"Well... all the other girls throw themselves at you," she pause for a second, "what if I just become another girl in your life who means nothing, just a body?"

I can understand where she's coming from all the other girls do throw their bodies at me constantly. But for her to finally come out and say it in those words, a tear comes down my face. I've treated her to the point where she just feels like a side piece, when in reality she's the one I love. She looks at me with eyes of a mixture of sadness and concern for my tears, to the point she starts crying as well.

"I'm so sorry Rias," I'm trying to find the right words to say, "I'm never looked back and thought about how you feel."

Me saying those words make me and her start crying to the point of no return.

"I love you Rias, your the one I want to be with, it has always been you. I'm sorry I didn't show you the amount of attention you deserve, but I'll try to treat you the right way."

I grab her head and pull it on to my shoulder. I can feel her wet tears going down my shoulder and my tears going on her head. I am no longer in the mood for sex but I want to show her I love her in a different way. I pull her head back, then I take her and hand. I pull her hand back and smack my own cheek. It didn't hurt as much as I thought it would, but i deserve something for treating her so badly.

"It's not 1 thousand spankings but you can smack me more If you want, for being so ignorant."

She nods her head and pulls back her hand. She then starts to swing, I close my eyes. But then there is no pain, she a hand on the back of my head. She pulls me in for a hug.

"Pain is the last thing I want to cause you Issei, I made you a devil and almost let you die more than once, I am the one who deserves hurt."

"You making me into a devil is the best thing that has ever happened to me, I get to be with you forever."

I get a teary smile on my face as I pull my head back to look at her. Not to my surprise, she has one too.

"We can just try this another night," it doesn't hurt me to say that since I'm not in the mood anymore.

"Of course"

We both get under the cover, and fall asleep the warm from or bodies cuddling together for the night.


	4. Body GaurdSon

I may be Rias's lover, but I'm also a somewhat body gaurd to her. She is currently living with me, but a lot of times we go to the demon relm to see her family. I am totally ok with this due to her house being amazing, and her whole family loves me. But the trip down the demon relm has gotten awful dangerous, so it's a good thing I go with her.

Today we are going to see her family again, it's been a while since I've seen them. The train drops us off in the demon relm and we have to walk the rest of the way to the castle. I go into my boosted gear state to be ready for any action, plus Rias thinks I look really cool in it. She really likes to cling to my arm and show that she's with the red Dragon emperor. But today someone actually tried to attack us.

"What is that thing?!" I see a monster around 4 foot tall and really boney, jumping straight at us.

I put my fist out and the monster lands on it so hard it sends a crack sound through the relm. I lift my hand up and smash it straight to the ground. I look at some other demons looking at us nearby.

"I will destroy anyone who tries to hurt Rias!" as I throw him up in the air and vaporize him.

The other demons get a frightened look on their face and run away. I look back at Rias, smiling, blushing and hugging my arm at the same time, "My hero."

We get to the castle and there are already her brother and father standing there to great us.

"Issei!" they both yell, ignoring Rias.

"What are you doing in that armor son, come inside." Her father always took a liking to me.

So I power down to my normal human form, and Rias grabs my arm once again and we go inside. I'm always amazed by their house, it so big and with carved glass everywhere. We walk into the dinning room where Rias mother already has a feast set out.

I sit beside Rias, and she already grabs my hand again. She's always been clinging to me around her family, but I do enjoy it.

"So Issei, when are you going to make it official and become are son?" Her father always asks this knowing it makes me and her embarrassed. But this time I'm going to join in on the fun.

"Well I really can't wait, but she never brings it up, maybe she doesn't want to," I put a sad look on my face.

"Issei?!?!" Rias looks at me with the cutest, most shy face I have ever seen.

"Hahahahah.." everyone breaks out into a laugh. I lean over and give Rias a hug as an apology. She pretends to be mad until I give her a hug, then she smiles and kisses me on the cheek.

"So your taking good care of our daughter?" her father asks with real concern.

"We may not be married sir, but I treat her like she really was my wife," I look over at Rias who is giving me a look that gave off a lot of love,"I love her a lot, so I'll always protect her."

I look at her with a big smile and then me and her dad look at each other like we were already father and son.


	5. The Nice night

The dinner we had was fantastic, i ate more than my full. Problem with eating all that food is it made me extremely tired. I asked Rias where my room because i was ready for bed.

"I dont know what you mean about your room, but OUR room is on the 3rd floor."

We usually sleep together at my house, but i didnt think her family would be so open to us sleeping together. I honestly dont think i could fall asleep wothout her beside me. I smile at her and grab her hand.

"Lets go to bed then," i say with a big smile.

Ive lived with Rias for long enough to know what gets her embarrassed. When i act all nice and innocent, she gets a nice shade of red in the face. But she has got some weapons of her own.

"Of course honey," she says while hugging my arm.

Of course when she does this, my arm is trapped between her nice soft breasts. I cant help but to get red in the face. She loves it when I do, but as we walk away her dad yells to us.

"You cant hear anything outside of those bedroom walls," he says with a thumbs up.

I yell back,"good thing to, Rias does get a little loud when we play."

Rias gets so embarrassed that she hides her head in my arms.

When we get to the room, I am shocked. The room is huge and the furniture is so nice and soft. Rias is still upset about the comment i made, so she refuses to look at me. So i pull an old trick out of the bag.

I get on my knees and look up at her with the softest face i could make.

"I am deeply sorry milady for the compliment, for the rest of the night, the red dragon emperor is your slave."

But this time the trick works too well.

"Oh slave are you," she says with a sadistic grin, "Ill work you as a slave."

As scared as i am, i also cant help but get so aroused. She lays down completely flat on the floor.

"Then you shall do everything for me, pick me up to the bed."

I walk over to her white and shiney skinned body. I pick her up in my arms and carry her to the bed. Her eye contact is starting to drive me wild. I know its starting to happen, so i try to hide it. I try to cover myself as best as possible. But it doesnt get by Rias, she knows that she turns me on.

"Well what kind of dirty slave do we have here."

She smiles and starts to poke at my buldge. Everytime she touches it, my head falls back in pleasure. She just loves to tease me so much. Im about to break.

I cant take it anymore, i jump on top of her and lay a kiss on her lips.

"So i already broke my sl-"

She does the full sentence out, my tounge is smashing against hers. I start to grind up against her, her body is so soft yet firm. I grab her hand and place it on my croch.

"Bossy arent we?"

She never says it, but she likes it when my shirt is off.

"My arms are a little tired, can you unbotton my shirt for me?"

She gets a really red face and nods at the same time. Things are about to get serious.


	6. Cute Nights

Rias and Issei were comfortable around each other, since they were together all the time. They weren't married yet but they might as well of been. Everyday when they got home Rias always cooked dinner, and they liked to watch scary movies. But this night was a little different.

"Issei can you come in the living room real quick?"

"What do you need?"

"Let's watch another scary movie."

"Okay that's fine."

I go to sit down beside her, but she motions to sit on the other end. I proceed to do so, but then she puts a pillow on my lap.

"Ive been on my feet all day, can you rub them for me?"

Im not usually up for that embarissing stuff but if it's for her, I'll do anything. I began to rub her feet when i notice something weird. As I'm rubbing her feet she starts to get red in the face.

"You alright?"

"Im fine... it's just.."

"What is it?"

"I didnt think you'd actually rub my feet for me, it's kinda embarissing.."

I see her hide her face behind a pillow, I've got her now. I put on the softest face i can and try my best to flatter her.

"Well of course, I love you with all my heart, rubbing your feet is practically nothing."

I give her a sly smile and hug her feet. She hugs her pillow so tightly, now to go in for the kill. I get between her legs and put my nose under the pillow like a puppy. She lifts up the pillow, and i attack her lips like an animal. I pull my face away to see her beautiful face. I rub my nose against her cheek and act like a dog.

"Whos a good doggie?" as she rubs my head.

I stick my tounge out and lick her pale white cheek. She gets a big grin on her face and hugs my head so tightly.

"Thank you Issei, for everything, you mean the world to me."

"You make me happy everyday Rias, you don't need to thank me, just keep loving me forever."

She hugs me even tighter, "I always will."

"Can you hold me Rias?"

She drags me on top of her and burrys my head in her chest.

"Im sorry I'm asking for this, it's just sometimes I'm scared this is just a dream that is almost over. "

"This is no dream, I'm here and always will be, so don't worry. "

She kisses my forehead and we fall asleep in each other's warm arms.


	7. Protecting the Lady

Rias is a very important woman in the demon world, which makes her a target for assassins. She is very capable of protecting her self, but she like to show me off as hers.

One day when Rias and I where on a stroll through the relm, when a gang of assasins decide to show up.

"Well, well, well, if it isnt the famous Rias Gremory."

"Shes looking mighty fine today, maybe we can have some fun with her corpse."

Theres about 15 of them, but they dont know who i am. But when they said there disgusting words about Rias, i cant help but to go balance breaker.

They then look terrified, and they try to run.

"Issei, if you would."

"My pleasure Mistress Rias."

I hold out my hand, and charge up a huge green light. As my hand says boost for the 4th time, i let out a blast that destroys half the forest. As i lower my hand, i see there is one barley alive gang member. I walk over and grab him by the kneck, lift him up and pull him close.

"No body touches the lady."

I put out my hand and blast his head off. I drop his body and turn to rias in triumph. I look at Rias who is giving me a cute smile followed by a blush.

"Your getting manlier everday my boy."

To show her how manly i am, i walk over and put her on my shoulder. "Wh-what are you doing Issei?!?!"

"Im going to show you how manly i am."

We finally get to the bedroom and i flop her on the bed. She is so beautiful and sexy but i try to keep my cool. But she knows that i think she is the sexiest thing to ever walk.

"Oh do you think your in charge Issei?"

She rubs her legs together and gives me a sexy smile. I try so hard not to notice her beautiful and smooth legs, but i cant hide it.

"Oh are you looking at these?"

"Im not looking at anything.."

"The buldge in your pants say different."

I cant hide it, she has already got her hand on it. She starts to massage it and i cant help but to moan.

"Oh, do you still think your in control?"

She always in control.


	8. Pool Days

At first Issei wasnt sure about taking Rias to the pool, because of her being so beautiful. Expecially when she came out inna small bikini. She looked so beautiful, but it just made him feel uneasy.

His fears where realized when they got to the pool, all the guys where glued to Rias. Everyguy she walked buy, all either whistled or just yelled vulgar comments. I was walking behind her head down in shame. I dont know why, but i felt like i didnt belong to her, she was too good fofor me.

As she went to go lay in the sun, every man watched her. She glistened in the sun just perfectly, and everyone noticed. I couldnt stand being here, i just sat at a distance trying not to loook at her.

"Issei! Why are you over there?"

I didnt answer, because the truth was that i didnt feel good enough to sit with her. The realization of what was wrong finally reached Rias. She starts to walk over to Issei and sit with him when two guys stop her.

"Hey beautiful! How about hanging with us?"

She just simply walked past them with no hesitation. I lifted my head up to see Rias staring straight down at me.

"Well hey babe!" she said.

Then she gives me a hug that shocked everyone at the pool. My face, as usual, stuck between her boobs. I would be lying if i said i wasnt embaressed. I could feel my cheeks turning red, i hope she wouldnt notice.

"Your so cute when your embaressed Issei."

She then decides to tan out for awhile, by laying ontop of me. No one at the pool could have ever guessed this paring.

"Im sorry Issei, I didnt mean to become an attraction and make you jelous."

My face was now blood red, being called out like that was to embarrassing.

"I wasnt jelo-"

She then attacked me with a kiss on the cheek. "Such a sweet boy."

She shifted herslef ontop of my body in a very sexy way. She had her boobs on my chest and one leg between my legs. I hold back as much as i can, but its futile. I feel myself getting harder and harder till its flat on her leg.

"So your finally becoming more honest huh?"

"I cant help it..."

She attacks my lips with hers and her body starts moving. Oh no, her leg is moving in between mine. This is not good, im about to pass out.

"Rias your moving to muc.. uhhh"

"Oh i like that honest moan of yours."

I know we cant do this here, were getting alot of stares the way it is. Theres only one thing to do. I sit up straight and Rias hits the ground.

"Owie!"

I pick her up by the waist and throw her on my shoulder.

"Issei what are you doing, this is embarrassing!?"

"We cant have sexy here can we?"

I cant see her face, but i know shes blushing.

"Your such a meanie Issei."

In the end, everyone wasnt looking at Rias, they where looking at us.


	9. Vacation Days Part 1

Rias and I never go on vacation, usually to busy to go. But when Im with her, Im happy enough. But on this day something is up with Rias. It happened when I got back from gaurd duty, Rias sneaks up behind me and hugs me.

"Isseiiiii"

No matter how many times i see or touch Rias, my heart beats out of my chest. But I do know she can get embaressed around me to. We are in the middle of a crowd of people, I know what to do.

"Ouch Rias, Im still sore from last night.."

I turn around to see her beet read face.

"Whhh..hhh..Issei!"

I start to fall of laughing. Its nice to know she can be embarassed. Everyone around us also has red faces from my words. I want to play more.

"You kept me up all night long Rias.."

Everyone around us gets even more red. Rias looks at me with sad and embaressed eyes, I cant stand her cuteness. I just grab her with a bear hug.

"Im sorry, what did you need?"

"Have you ever been to a spa?"

"I have, but its been a while."

"How would you like to go with me?"

She gives me a big, kind hearted smile. I instantly think in my head about Rias naked in the spa. I mustve looked like a pervert, because she elbowed me in the side.

"Pervert."

"Sorry and yes I would love to go with you."

She hugs my arm and we go to get ready.


	10. Vacation Days Part 2

Of course there wasnt much packing to do for a spa. But there was one huge question on my mind. While we where on the bus, Rias held my arm while it touched her firm bossum. My face got red at the thought of asking the question.

"So...Um.."

"What is it Issei?"

I summon up all my courage, "Is there mixed bathing there?"

I can tell my face is beet red at the question. I hear silence for a moment, then open my eyes to a adorable embaressed Rias.

"Well yes... but its not like i asked them specifically!" She turns her face in embaressment.

"Oh, so I get to see your beautiful glowing body Rias?"

"Its not like you havent seen it before," she says still turned in embarrassment.

I kiss her on the cheek. She turns even more red due to this suprise attack.

"What was that for!?!?"

"Your just to cute Rias," I give her the most innocent smile i can. This works like a charm, she covers her face.

"Dont think i wont attack back," as she sneaks up with a kiss of her own.

"This is going to be a fun trip," as I put my head on her soft but firm thighs.

She rubs her hand through my hair, "It sure is."


	11. Vacation Part 3 (Train part 1)

The springs take a long time to get to, its deep in the forest of Japan. So we where taking a train there, but it was a private box train. The way it was layed out is that is had a bunch of individual box seats. You couldnt see any other peoples seats. Im really glad that this was a long trip.

The seats where laid out into two couchs in each box. So me and laid on our own couchs, but I dont know how long Im going to be able to stay on my side. Shes wearing her usual school uniform, but its cute enough to get me going. We decide to go to sleep a little on the way there, since it was a twelve hour trip. The way she sleeps is the reason I cant control myself.

Shes laying towards me, constantly rubbing her legs together. I just cant stand it anymore. I go and lift her legs and put them on my lap. This wakes her in an adorable way, she slowly opens her eyes and smiles at me.

"What are you doing Issei," as she smiles in a cute way.

"Sorry to wake you, I just couldnt he touching your beautiful legs," I can feel myself blushing a little.

"Oh you cant," she starts to rub her legs on the top of mine.

I can see what shes doing, shes trying to get me to be more honest. I cant stop myself from being honest.

"Oh I feel something under my legs, your dirty Issei," she gives me a evil smile and continues to rub my buldge.

What she doesnt know is I can make her pretty honest as well. So I put my hand on her leg and lightly rub her thighs. I feel her body tense up.

"Whos dirty here?"

"Y-y-you arrrre, ughh,"

I really like that moan, it makes me go crazy. I know shes going to try to go for a counter attack but I dont let her. I put my hand up her dress, and start to rubbing.

"Oooohh!"

"Now thats a nice moan, lets her more."

I start rubbing even more, I can feel more moisture on my hand. So i decide to show it to her.

"Look whos being more honest with me?"

"Please dont show me that."

"Do you want me to stop?"

"Please...dont...bully me."


	12. Vacation Part 4 (Train 2)

"So you want me to keep going?"

"Please..."

This just pushes me over the edge, I cant hold back anymore. My hand starts to go crazy under her skirt. My two finger massaging her most sensitive part very roughly.

"Oh God!"

"Shh, others will hear us," I say with a smile.

"But your so rough," she says covering her face.

"Should I stop?" I already know the answer though.

She then moves to on her knees, raising and wiggling her butt in the air. I see her white underwear soaked in her juices.

"Please, dont make me beg."

I then stick my tougne out, and lay it on her weak spot. I feel her legs shake and her breath squek. My tounge starts to go to town on her. Her butt wiggles more and more, just looking at that makes me go crazy. I put my hands on her perfect butt and begin to rub.

"Almost there...ahhh!!"

In the most sexy voice I have ever heard, she squirts in her underwear. This leaves her lying on her back breathless. I cant hold it anymore, Im going to do her now.

"You cant leave me like this Rias."

She looks up and sees the bulge in my pants. She picks up her foot and puts it on my bulge. I dont know why, but my bulge hardens at this action.

"Well why dont you take it out," she says smiling, looking at my bulge.

I unzip my pants, and pull it out.

"Wow! Your huge," she says in a shout.


	13. Vacation Days part 5 (train final)

"Hey what are you guys doing over there!"

Apparently the people in the next cart beside us heard us. This is not good, they came over and knocked. So I rushed to put to put my thing back, right as they opened the door.

All they saw was a beautiful girl sleeping on my shoulder. "I havent heard anything sir."

"My mistake," and he left with urgency.

After he closed the door, her hand got to grabbing. My head jerked back as she touched my buldge.

"So your still this hard huh?"

"How can I not be?", I looked doen at her to see her smile, "your so cute."

She suddenly got to blushing, and hid her head down. Then she started to get really rough, i was almost ready to go.

"Heres a gift for being so honest."

"Ahh!!!"

 _Dont worry readers, this is the end of the train arc. Ill write more when I can, so if you want more just say it, ill write more if you guys want it._


	14. Vacation Part 6

The train finally lets us off and we travel to our hotel room. Most hot springs have places you can stay, but this one was different. We walk in, her on my arm and go to the front desk and check in.

The woman at the front desk is looking at me in a wierd way. Probably suprised that Rias is with a guy like me. My face must have showed my depression, because Rias grabs my cheek and kisses me. I look over at her smiling at the front desk lady who is dumb founded by this. Rias doesnt like when people think that shes to good for me.

Once we get to our room, she immediately starts changing.

"What are you doing?!"

"Getting ready, you've seen me naked before."

"Well you cant just surprise my heart like that, i feel it going crazy." I can feel myself blush saying something so embarissing.

I look over to see her covering herself and blushing.

"Whats wrong?"

She looks at me dead on, "Well when you say such cute things, i get embaressed.

"Oh... is that so beautiful princess." I smile, ready to tease her. Her face blushes even harder. I walk over and rub my fingers along her leg.

"Ahh, Issei!"

"Whats the matter, i must worship the princess." I press my face on to her chest and kiss her between her large breast.

"Where about to leave, dont turn me on now!"

"Ill just have to finish you off in the hot spring."

Now she has a confused look on her face its really cute.

 _I just want to thank those who left me nice comments, you dont understanf how nice it feels to get those. I tried to make this a little longer, hope you guys enjoy. Sorry for the wait._


	15. Vacation Part 7

We hold hands and walk down to the hot springs. Steam is coming from the bath, and we have a good view of the stars. We go to seperate bathrooms and get changed. When i come out I see her clear wet white skin in the bath. I can feel myself getting hard, so i rush to sit beside her and hide it in the water.

"Beautiful view isnt it Issei?"

"Very." She put her head on my sholder.

Then she puts her arms around my neck and wraps her legs around me to cuddle me. Oh no, shes gonna feel it. Sure enough, her leg touches it.

"What was that?" She looks down and sees me hard, then she smiles.

I can feel myself blushing out of embaressment. So I out my hand over it "Its your fault for being so cute." I look and see her seductive smile.

" well what do we have here?" She smiles and puts her hand on it. My neck breaks back out of pleasure. Im trying my hardest not to make a noise. Then she starts moving more, and i start moving more too.

"Does that feel good?"

I can feel myself blushing, "it feels better since its you." Then she blushes really hard and squeezes it.

"Ah!"

"Oh my gosh im so sorry Issei!" She goes back to holding it and puts her face on it and rubs her face on it. Seeing this happen is too much.

"Issei! Its everywhere!"

"Sorry, your just to cute Rias."

She looks up at me and tackles me with a kiss. We just keep cuddling all night staring at the stars. Her skin is so soft and beautiful, I find myself touching her stomach. Wow shes soft. I notice what Im doing and look up at her. Only to see her squirming in my lap. I can feel myself getting hard again. So i pick her up, and start to walk out with her.

"What are you doing Issei?"

"Well we cant do it here." I look over to see her blsuhing in my arms and she noddes her head.

 _hey guys, thanks for all the comments, they really do feel good. Sorry it takes so long to release, ill put up the next one soon._


	16. Issei is Sick! Part 1

"Issei! Open up," yells Rias.

No sound.

"Thats weird, he usually only takes two seconds when Im at the door. He better not have forgotten about our date. Thats not it, i know he wouldnt."

Rias opens the door and walks in.

"Hello...Issei!!!"

Rias runs to Issei who is laying lifeless on the floor. She turns him over and his face is completely red and breathing hard.

"Issei, are you ok?!"

"Sorry Rias, I was trying to get ready for our date, but i fainted i think."

"You idiot! If your sick, dont get up! Geez, come here."

Rias picks up Issei and lays him on the couch.

"Im sorry Rias..."

Rias grabs his head and puts him in her chest.

"You dummy, if your sick just tell me. Im always here for you."

"Um, Rias, can you just hold me for a while?"

Rias blushes and looks at him.

"Of course."

After about an hour, he falls asleep on her lap.

"I should make him something."

She starts to get up, when she feels a tug on her shirt, followed by the cutest moan from Issei.

"Issei, i have to get you something to eat."

He moans even louder with disapproval.

"Fine, fine a little longer," Rias says has she smiles.

Rias lays his head back on her lap and he falls back asleep.

 _Again, i am sorry i take so long on these chapters. A lot has happened that i wont go into detail. Ill just say i had three funerals to go to last year. All of the comments feel amazing, thank you so much for reading._


	17. Issei is Sick Part 2

Issei raises his head, and he notices he has a new change of clothes on. He starts to blush at the thought of what happened while he was asleep. She didnt change me did she?!?!

"Rias!!"

Right beside him a fimiliar beautiful voice says, "What is it Issei?"

I look over to the girl ive come to love with that long beautiful crimson hair and perfect body.

"How did i get into this outfit?!?!", he yell's while blushing.

Rias suddenly blushes while lowering her head, "I had to, you where sweating."

Issei is so embarresed that he hides his head in the pillow. Rias smiles and lays on his back. He oversized chest lays on his back. He is thanking himself that hes laying on his stomach. She starts to rub her hand down his back. She feels him shake.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Muscles are just a little stiff."

"Well somethinf else was stiff earlier." She says while blushing.

He covers his face blushing hard. She grabs his face and plants a kiss on his cheek. She smiles at him and keeps looking at him.

"Your so cute Issei."

He puts his arms around her and holds onto her tightly. He pulls her onto the bed and cuddles her.

"I love you Rias. Thank you for staying with me."

She puts his face into her chest and kisses his forhead. He blushes as hard and he can feel himself getting. He tries to hold back, but its to late. It touches her stomach, and she bulshes.

"Oh my, someone else decided to join the party." As she smiles, while gropping it. Isseis head falls back in pleasure. But hes not going to just sit back and do nothing. So he starts to rub her boob. She lets out a loud squeel and blushes.

"So you can make those noises too?," he says while smiling.

"So thats how where gonna play it?, lets go," she says with a grin.

 _Sorry guys that ive been taking so long, ive just been busy with my new job. Thank you guys so much for your comments, they all feel amazing to hear that your enjoying. See you guys in the next chapter, love you all._


	18. New Chapter Finally

_Now i know you guys have probably forgout about me and my story. But for those who read this, thank you for your pateince, and i deeply apologize for the wait._ **(Issei)** **Rias has always been there for me, and i will for her as well. She took me and accepted me when everyone else thought i was a loser. Now i stay by herside at all times. But is she annoyed by me? I dont think she would want me with her all the time, shell think im to clingy.** **So today i decided to keep my distance, im staying in the library most of the day.** **(Rias)** **I havent seen Issei all day, wheres he at?** **Hes usually on my arm all day, it makes me feel at home and warm inside when hes near me.** **"Issei! Where are you?!"** **Ive looked all over, i doubt he'd be in the...** **"Issei! What are you doing here?"** **"Oh Rias! Sorry i was just doing some reading, did you need something?"** **"Did i need something?!?!?," tear drops from Rias's face.** **"Whats wrong?!"** **Looks at Issei, "Why arent you with me today Issei? are you getting bored with me?"** **Grabs and hugs Rias, "No thats not it at all! I just thought you would get mad at me for being to clingy..."** **Looks at Issei and kisses him, "You dork, your the only person i want to see during the day. It makes me feel alone without you." Starts to tear up again.** **Issei hugs Rias again. "Ill stsy by you always Rias, im sorry."** **"I love you Rias"** **"I love you Issei"** **And once again, another passionate kiss.** ** _Now i know this one was short and probably not that good, its been a while. But i promise you guys, ill never leave you again. Thats actually what i based this story on, missing my readers. So i hope you guys are still with me and sill continue to read. Till next week..._**


End file.
